UNEXPECTED CIRCUMSTANCES  VOLVOS' POV
by LiRock
Summary: Based on the story Unexpected Circumstances by Savage7289 chapter 13 from Volvo's point of view.  This is written with the full blessing and consent of the author.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Where would we be without her.

A/N: This story would never have happened without Savage7289. Seriously. She encouraged me to write it;and kept on encouraging me. She is amazing!

Don't be too harsh with me. I have never written anything before.

Ever.

UNEXPECTED CIRCUMSTANCES

VOLVOS' POV

Humans are strange.

They overthink things way too much.

I mean, when I'm hungry I eat. I don't think about what I want, or what I feel like eating. I just eat what's in front of me.

When I have to pee, I pee. Or fart. Or shit.

When I smell a sweet little filly I take her. I don't think about it or waste any time nudging her. I know she wants it too so I grab her by the whithers and mount her.

Simple.

Humans spend too much time thinking and talking and complicating their lives.

As I said, humans are strange.

This is what I thought as I watched the two of them rolling around in the meadow. As I contentedly munched on the sweet grass, I mulled over why they weren't just getting on with it. I mean, he was there, she was there, so what were they waiting for? I could smell their desire from all the way on the other side of the field. And I know my master; he takes what he wants. So what was he waiting for?

Oh well. I wish I didn't have this saddle on. I would love to roll in the grass with the warm sun making me sweaty and itchy.

I would do anything for my master. He brings me delicious treats every time he comes to me and makes sure I have all I need to make my life comfortable. When we go out to run, he always checks first to make sure my straps are not too tight and the bit is placed properly in my mouth. He knows how much I enjoy letting loose and stretching my legs. So he usually lets me get it out of my system before reining me in. And when we get back to the stables he makes sure that the servants take care of all my needs; rubbing the sweat off, brushing the dust and burdocks out, and giving me water and sweet grains and hay. I think I have it better than his servants. He never yells at me or treats me badly. He never threatens me. He speaks to me in a soft, soothing voice that he uses only for me. I know he cares for me. This makes me want to please him in everything I do. Even though I don't particularly like it when we go to those other places with all the other horses and people and noises. I don't like having all that armor put on me or running at another horse with those pointy sticks aimed at us either. But it seems important to him somehow. So I do it for him.

When I first came here I was so frightened. They came to the farm where I lived and was enjoying my first time out in the sunlight with my dam. I wasn't too concerned as I watched them talking at the fence, I just wanted to run and kick up my heels for the sheer joy of living. I was young, healthy and the sun felt good on my back. My dam watched me with a tolorent look in her eyes. Then I noticed them walking toward us with a rope in their hands. I began to feel a fear I had never known before. As they approached I backed up and ran around to hide behind her. They circled around her and threw a rope over my neck. I reared and tried to pull away. But they dragged me away from her kicking and whinnying . She started neighing and tried to push in between them and me but they beat at her with whips. I know they hurt her but she kept trying to get to me. I was panicking and screaming for her but they just kept hitting me with their whips and pulling at me until she was out of sight.

I never saw her again.

They brought me to this place many miles from my home and put me in a dark stall. Alone.

I've never felt such desolation. I thought the pain inside would kill me. The fear was overwhelming. Nothing was familiar, nothing smelled right. I wanted my home. I wanted my dam.

I heard him before I saw him.

"Did the new foal arrive yet? Why wasn't I informed?"

He frightened me even more than I already was by how gruffly he spoke to the others. This was a man of violence. A man who wouldn't think twice before running his sword through anybody who displeased him. Or beating me with a whip. When he reached my door and peered in he saw the state I was in. "Why has no one tended to him?" he roared. "Can't you see he's terrified?" I ought to have you beheaded. He pushed the servant aside, knocking him to the floor. "Get out of my sight", he barked.

He stopped just outside my stall and stood there looking at me. I was trembling, waiting for what he would do to me. Then he opened the latch and came in. I backed away, terrified. He began to talk to me, so quietly that I couldn't understand him at first.

"I know how you feel little guy, you'll be better soon. I know you're frightened and feel all alone in the world", he spoke softly.

"I know the feeling well," he murmered with a sigh.

"But you and I will get to know each other very well and you will learn to trust me", he promised.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the most delicious smelling orange thing. He held it out to me but I was too frightened to take it even though I hadn't eaten all day and was ravenous.

"You know", he continued soothingly, "I saw you just after you were born. You were all legs and you couldn't figure out how to make them work but you were determined to stand. You rolled back and forth, getting your legs all tangled up and tripping over them. At one point you had your front and back legs crisscrossed just like a pair of scissors". He stopped to chuckle quietly. "You were so determined even though you were getting tired. You finally managed to roll onto your belly and tuck all your legs under you at once and you managed to get up onto your wobbly legs. You were a magnificent sight.

"I shall call you Volvo. It means 'to roll' in latin."

He was slowly advancing the whole time he was talking and without my realizing it he managed to come up right next to me. He held out the orange thing once more and I was so hungry and his voice was so soothing that I overcame my fears and took it out of his hand. It was so delicious that I started nuzzling his hand looking for more.

"Don't be so greedy, my little one,"he said stroking my neck softly, "there is plenty more where that came from but first you need some grains to make you strong. You are going to become a powerful warhorse and I am going to make you the best there is. I will make sure you get the best food and care possible. And I will train you myself so that you learn to trust me and I you and you will know my every command. We will be a great team."

The whole time he spoke he was stroking me gently and I started to calm down. This was a man who was confident. Trustworthy. He knew what he wanted and how to achieve it. I knew that I could trust him. He would be a good master.

So the day he brought the female with him for his ride I was confused. I mean, the smell of his desire for her was so potent it made me stretch and lengthen. Why did he not just take her? I could smell her nervousness and fear but so what? She would change her feelings soon enough. And even if she didn't that shouldn't stop him. Isn't that what Fillies are there for?

She wouldn't come near me and the smell of her fear was making me nervous even though I knew there was no real danger nearby. He spoke to her in a way that reminded me of how he spoke to me when I first came here. He stroked her and tried to sooth her. He handed her my carrots but she continued to show signs of fear; I was getting a little impatient. I mean, she had the carrots right there. How hard is it to hold them out for me?

He finally took her hand and put the carrots on it and held it out to me. As I nibbled it off her hand I could taste her essence. She had a sweet taste. Not that I would take a nip. I only bite if I sense danger or I really don't like the smell of someone. Like that other female, the one with the hair like hay. She smells like vinegar and cloves. Sharp and bitter. I would love to take a chunk out of her. So what if her juices were always flowing around him. Some things aren't worth the effort.

After he saddled and mounted me he drew her up to sit in front of him I could still sense her nervousness. Which was silly because I wasn't about to do anything that would endanger her, especially with him there. I would do anything he asked of me, as I said before, and I could tell she was special to him. And she really didn't weigh hardly anything anyway.

As we crossed the field where the other horses were grazing I could smell one of the fillies. She smelled so sweet. I hoped we wouldn't be gone too long. I had things to do.

On our way to our meadow my master put me through some of the tricks he taught me. I have learned to read his body language very well and knew what was expected of me. I am proud that I have learned him so well. We are a magnificient team.

So, here we are. They aren't going to mate it seems. They are just getting more worked up and the smell is becoming overpowering. It makes no sense to me. Just do it already!

_Finally_ they wandered back over to me and I took them home. It's about time. I want my sweet grains and a rubdown. And there is a filly waiting for me to fill her. I think her name is Beemer.


End file.
